


Antipodal

by thepiedownthehall



Series: Lotura Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I Hope This Is Okay, Lotura Week 2018, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepiedownthehall/pseuds/thepiedownthehall
Summary: It's said that opposites attract.You just have to hope that's the case.





	Antipodal

It was always a dance with the two of them.

 

Push and pull, yes or no, right and wrong, black and white.

 

It made it so hard for them to work together, yet when they did it was a perfect balance.

 

That was one of the things that always drew Allura to Lotor. Like it was almost forbidden, that two people with such opposite views, such opposite ways could never be together, could never love each other the way that they did.

 

Allura loved him openly and without qualms. Loved him so much that she would sing it from the highest mountain, shout it for all to hear. She made her love obvious, made everyone on the ship know that he was hers and she was his with open declarations of love, with lovestruck giggles and daydreams. Allura made sure everyone could see that her heart belonged to him, taking his hand every chance she could, pulling him into hugs, kisses, cuddles. Her love was like an electric storm, obvious, loud, beautiful in it’s own ferocious way.

 

Lotor loved her quietly, secretly. He proclaimed his love when they were alone, murmured it against her lips, whispered it into her ear. Everyone knew he belonged to her, that she was his queen. Furtive glances, small touches, hidden meanings, soft words, that was how he showed his love. Everyone else on the ship knew he loved her just by being in his presence. His love was like a fire, crackling, dangerous if you got too close, but so mesmerizing, blazing and burning its path through his heart.

 

Allura didn’t know how deep the differences between them went until she found out about the colony.

 

She had hoped that their differences could be put aside. That they could be happy. But then it all came crashing down, and her rage boiled and festered, and she was screaming, attacking, out to destroy him, tear him apart as he spoke his pretty little words, lies dripping with poisonous love.

 

She had been used, betrayed, played with, had her heart broken, shattered, smashed, how  _ dare he call himself Altean. How dare he say he loved her. _

 

_ How dare he try and be anything more than a monster. _

 

___

 

Lotor had trusted her. He had loved her. She was the only thing he had left, she was  _ good _ , she had made him try and move on, try and be something else, try and  _ heal.  _ And then-

 

_ “You’re more like Zarkon than I would have ever imagined.” _

 

How  _ dare she.  _ She was  _ everything to him.  _ He would rob the stars, conquer planets, shackle the moon if she so wished, and she  _ compared him to that monster. _

 

Even when he was dead, his father managed to poison every little thing Lotor had.

 

_ You’re wrong. It was you. It was you you you you. You pathetic fool, how did you ever think that someone as innocent as the princess could ever see reality the same way you did? Your Altean blood poisoned everything else you had, now it’s become your demise. _

 

The voice in his head sounded eerily like his father.

 

__

 

Allura tried to ignore the pang in her chest when she heard him start to lose his mind.

 

His cackles, his words. That wasn’t him. It couldn’t be him.

 

_ Why do you keep on trusting him? Why do you keep trying to justify him? He betrayed you, he used you, he killed all those people. He’s evil, he’s wicked, he’s rotten, he’s poisonous. _

 

_ How could you ever fall in love with him? _

 

She didn’t know. But she still loved him.

 

__

 

Lotor couldn’t pretend to understand the love Allura felt for her father.

 

Couldn’t pretend to understand her loyalty to him.

 

Couldn’t understand how she could be so  _ blind. _

 

He remembered an argument they had before. She had been telling him about her childhood, laughing as she remembered her silliness. He had listened along, feeling pangs of longing at times.

 

When she had tried to get him to tell about his own childhood, he never did. “There’s nothing to tell,” he said. She had pressed on, had even asked him what he was like as an infant. What his crib was like. He had given her a small bone so she would drop the subject; his childhood was something he didn’t trust anyone with. Not even Allura.

 

“I had no crib. Not really, as a child I had a lot of health complications, so I was in a monitor for the most part,” he said smoothly, quickly.  _ Get it over with.  _

 

Allura blinked. “But was it nice? Did you have toys, or one of those mobiles?”

 

Lotor sighed. “No. I had a blanket and a pillow, but otherwise I had nothing else.”

 

“You had to-,”

 

“Allura please. Enough.”

 

She looked down at the ground, looking a bit pained. Lotor immediately felt guilty. He didn’t want her to feel bad because of him. He opened his mouth to say something before she spoke up.

 

“I knew the Galra were horrible, but I didn’t think they were that cruel,” she said, reaching for his hand. He had always liked how their hands looked together, the lavender of his own skin standing out against the brown of hers.

 

Lotor furrowed his brow. “Excuse me?”

 

“How horrific can you be that you deny a child th-?”

 

“The  _ Galra  _ were not the ones in charge of taking care of me as a child. You cannot blame an entire race of the crimes of a handful of people. Just like any other race, there are people that can be honorable, kind, and loyal in the Galra empire. The depraved few aren’t the face of all of my people, Allura.”

 

“The Galra have been conquering, killing, pillaging,  _ destroying  _ for millenia. Entire planets have been wiped out at Zarkon’s hands.”

 

“There have been entire generations that have known nothing else but Zarkon’s rule. Entire generations raised under his iron fist, they know nothing else but victory or death, know nothing of times of peace. Not all Galra are as sadistic and sick as my father, I would hope you didn’t believe that. Unless you think of me that way.” Lotor glanced at her, tilting his head. She seemed a bit frustrated.

 

“But you made an effort not to be like the Galra. You researched Altea, you did everything different from the Galra, you followed Altean ways-,”

 

“I still grew up in the Galra empire, Allura. I made an effort not to become  _ Zarkon _ , I have no shame in being Galran, just as I have no shame in being Altean. In any case, Altea was not my savior,  _ I _ chose to save myself. I would likely be dead otherwise. Altea was just what I chose to channel my energy and time into. Altea is not a holy planet that does only good. It had its own dark past, it was it’s own empire. Your own father destroyed the Galran home planet, and while it might have been to destroy the rift, it was still the destruction of the home of an entire civilization. The universe is not just Galra versus Altea, reality is not just evil fighting good.”

 

Allura pursed her lips, looking down. “While i’m not condoning the shameful parts of Altea’s past, Altea wouldn’t have reached it’s peaceful reality that helped so many people.”

 

“You could say the same for the Galra Empire.”

 

She tapped her foot in frustration. Lotor quickly changed the subject.

 

And now her own naivete came raging it’s head, crashing down on him. His own stupidity coming back to tear him apart. 

 

Of course she would listen to the Altean, to her team, before him. Of course his time with her was limited, of course she would shoot first ask questions later. He was a fool to think he would be met with anything else. He was a fool to think he would actually be trusted once he stepped out of line, even if they didn’t have the full story.

 

He was a fool to still love her.

 

He was a fool to still want to destroy planets, rob the scars, shackle moons, conquer the universe for her.

 

He was a fool to let her tear him apart.

 

But there were worse things to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Lotura Week 2018, day two: contrast.


End file.
